


Lost Past and New Beginnings

by Aster_Nightingale



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Aster_Nightingale
Summary: My apprentice, Shion Mishra, wonders about his own history. He has feelings, and Asra comforts him. That's it.Edit: Changed some paragraphs and dialogue because I didn't like it, but I didn't want to completely scrap it.





	Lost Past and New Beginnings

Shion sighed as they tried to remember. Ever since the Lazaret, they could remember more, but some memories were still vauge. They couldn’t remember their parents or their aunt. In fact, everything from before their death was still shrouded in a cold, black sheet of void, and it wasn’t from a lack of trying. Asra, their kind, patient, Asra, gave them answers when he could and apologized when he couldn’t. The thought of Asra brought a blush to Shion’s cheeks. Asra was so much to them that they could understand instantly why Asra had taken the Magician’s deal. The thought of losing him was too much to bare, and the very idea made their half of Asra’s heart ache.

As they got up to close the shop, Faust slithered up his arm. “_Friend_!”

“Welcome back, where’s Asra?”

“_Parents and Big Friend_!”

“Ah,” Shion chuckled as they scratched under Faust’s chin. Aisha and Salim were so nice, and they were happy Asra was spending time with them and Muriel who was quickly adopted by the two. Shion smiled sadly as they mused how they would have introduced Asra to their own parents. Faust, as if sensing their sadness, gently nuzzled their cheek.

“Thank you, Faust.” They gave her more chin scratches until she was certain that they had to close up the shop.

As they finished checking on the stock, they felt two arms wrap around their waist. They chuckled as Asra gently kissed the top of their head. “Welcome home,” they turned around and leaned up to place a proper kiss on their lover’s lips. They wrapped their arms around Asra’s shoulders and sighed fondly. Everything except them and Faust seemed almost like a faint dream when they kissed. It was as if they woke up for the first time and could finally breathe.

When they pulled away, they rested their forehead on Asra’s chest. “Sorry, I’m late,” Asra gently pulled them closer together. “We were talking and just lost track of time.”

“I’m glad,” Shion replied. “You guys need to have long talks more often. It’s good for you.” And them, they thought silently.

Asra nodded before placing a gentle kiss on his lover's brow. Asra adored them, but there was something off. He examined their face. The sight of red in their eyes made his half of his own heart ache. Now he was really sorry that he didn't insist on Shion coming with him or that he didn't come home sooner. 

Shion blushed and looked away as Asra’s eyes searched his face. Shion couldn’t hide a damn thing from Asra no matter how hard they tried. Maybe it was from sharing a heart, maybe it was just Asra being himself. Whichever, it still overjoyed and unnerved Shion a bit that someone knew them so intimately that just a look told them everything they were feeling.

“What’s wrong, love?” Asra stroked their hair gently. Shion practically melted in Asra's arms. The soft intimacy of just that made their knees weak and their heart race. They let out a soft purr sound which made Asra chuckle causing Shion to snap out of their love fueled haze

“Can’t keep anything from you, huh,” they sighed with a humorless laugh. They shook their head. Cheap jokes aside, “I was thinking about how I don’t remember my parents…I don’t know their names, what they looked like, what they were like, and it…it’s really bothering me. Are they alive? Do they know I died? Do they even care?”

They felt tears form in his eyes as Asra kissed their forhead gently. “Oh, love,” Asra’s voice was full of compassion and sorrow that broke Shion’s heart for a moment. They were about to apologize and just ask Asra what he wanted for dinner, but before they could, Asra pulled them into a loving embrace. "We could search the shop tomorrow and see if your aunt left anything behind or maybe ask Nadi to check the records...see if there is anything about them." Asra pulled away to stare into their eyes while he gently stroked their cupped cheek with his thumb. "We'll find something, and if not, I'll be here for you."

Shion smiled and gently kissed his fluffy haired lover. “Right now, I just want to eat and go to bed. Let’s worry about memories, tomorrow.”

Asra laughed, and a warm, tight feeling settled in Shion's chest at the sound. “Good idea, I’ll start cooking.”

That night, Shion buried their face in Asra’s chest as they slept. They smiled and breathed in their lover. After everything they went through both together and apart, it seemed ridiculous to worry over anything. They placed a kiss over Asra's heart and smiled as the magician pulled them closer to him. There was no doubt in their mind that anything in their past could hold a candle to their future with Asra.


End file.
